


Oops we did it again

by Dibs4Ever



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), F/M, baby au, dickbabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibs4Ever/pseuds/Dibs4Ever
Summary: Barbara gives Dick the news that he is going to be a father again!
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Oops we did it again

Dick sat up in bed, he watched as Barbara reentered their bedroom. The sound of her bare feet made a light skacking sound against the dark wood floors.

He also admired how her thighs looked as she was wearing nothing but his worn out T-shirt and panties, the hem of his shirt just barely covering her underwear .

“Yes?” she smiled, handing him a cup of coffee. Along with a small water bottle.

“ Just admirring those stunning thighs” he smirked. You'd think by now he'd be used to seeing her in such a state but-nope. Reaching over to his nightstand he grabbed his prescription medications and took them. Using the water to wash them down. Then he began drinking his hot coffee, which his wife had made just to his liking. He eyed Barbara as she crawled into her side of the bed. “None for you? What are ya sick?” he asked half joking and half concerned. Ever since they were 14 Barbara always had coffee first thing in the morning. 

Barbara inhailed a breath “ Dick how much do you remember from when you were brought back to the Batcave 2 days ago?” She asked

The memory still heavy on her mind. He’d been missing for 2 weeks and she felt like history was repeating itself. There she was recently finding out she was pregnant and Dick was possibly dead. But Red Hood found him. Fear Toxin in his system the highest any of them had ever seen and beaten to a pulp. Luckily Bruce was able to drug him up enough to reverse the effects of the toxin, drain him of it and bring his heart rate down before he really did die. This allowed Alfred to treat his multiple injuries as well.

Dick shook his head “I remember you laying an amazing kiss on me when you saw me“ he laid back and chuckled “but that's it..why?”

“I figured” she had told him then that they were expecting their second child. Wanting him to know as soon as possible even if he was doped out on drugs. Reaching over to her bedside table she fished around “ When you were gone I took a test”

Dick scooted closer to her “What kinda test?”

Before pulling them out she inhaled nervously  
Were they ready for a second child  
Sure they agreed months ago she’d go off birth control ‘if it happens it happens’ as Dick put it, for her it was more of a science experiment to see if her getting pregnant the first time was just miracle situation or a fluke if you will or if her fertility really hadn't been affected at all by her years of heavy body training and also being paralyzed at one point plus having a revolutionary implant that gave her the ability to walk again.  
But now with him recovering from his own tramatic ordeal. Did he even want another baby?

“Babs?” he whispered, wincing in pain as he attempted to reach his arm out to touch her shoulder 

She turned to him “Hold out your hands and close your eyes” she instructed 

Dick promptly obeyed

She quickly grabbed the 3 positive pregnancy tests then gently laid them neatly in his hands

A michevious smirked formed on the mans face “Now Babsie remember what Leslie said. I can’t get my heart rate up for two weeks so that means no-“

She rolled eyes knowing he was joking  
“Just open your eyes handsome” she smiled

Dick chuckled opening his bright blue eyes-then stopped “ Babs is this-“ his   
jaw was dropped as he looked at the three sticks “Are these yours”

She nodded, biting her lip. A nervous habit of hers 

“We made another baby” his grin was a mile wide “Wow” he ran his fingers through his hair

Barbara tilted her head “Are-is that okay?”

Dick looked away from the tests and up at her “Okay? Of course it's okay! Babs you know what this means? Nate wasnt a 1 in a million pregnancy....I mean he is a one in a million kid cause he's amazing.” he trailed off but quickly jumped back on topic. “ Babsie, this is fantastic. We're having a baby AGAIN! “  
He pulled her to him, careful not to pull any of his injuries. They're lips met sharing a long soft kiss 

“ Ya know I already told you this news.” she smirked

Dick looked at her quizzitivly 

“I told you right after we found you” she explained  
Dick laughed lightly “I was higher than a kite love, obviously you knew I wouldn't remember “ he leaned down nuzzling her neck. His hand circling around to hug her waist 

She smiled “ I know, but when we couldn’t find you I was so scared once again you’d go without ever being told you were going to be a dad so when I saw you again I just had to”

He nodded lifting his head he kissed her temple. Then laughed again “Pain meds are starting to kick in...feeling a little buzz and have a strange craving Antinos Spaghetti”

She smirked “Better hurry with the topic at hand then before you get all loopy eh?”

He nodded “How far along are you?” his hand moved to her stomach

She looked up “By now? 7 and a half weeks”

Dick leaned down kissing her stomach “Hey little guy. I'm your daddy”

She smiled, running her fingers through his hair “Or girl “

Dick grinned moving back up to lie beside her “I can't wait to tell Nathan he's gonna be a bug brother” he sighed”You haven't told him yet right?”

Barbara shook her head “Figured we’d wait til 12 weeks to tell the family”

He nodded and began playing with a strand of her red hair wrapping it around his finger 

“Only Me, You and Leslie cause she confirmed it know” she told him

Dick nodded

“Oh and Jason” she added

Dick’s head immediately darted to look at her “Wait what?”


End file.
